differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise Of A New Evil
Prologue: The End of the Great War (1918) The Great War is on the verge of closure, with mere days left in the fighting. The Allies are victorious, as the Germans are out of supplies. There's rumors that Germans have resorted to using their Gun's Bayonets and nothing else. A young man too badly injured to keep fighting, Adolph Hitler, has seen his nation fall. He's ready to consolidate his power as soon as he can, before all hope is lost for Germany. "This isn't a peace treaty, it is an armistice for 20 years." is all French General Marshal Foch had to say while the treaty was being signed. A nation in despair: Germany in the postwar age (1919) Germany has signed the Treaty of Versailles, which has shattered the nation. The Kaiser has cowardly fled to the Netherlands, and his authority is no more. A proposal for a German Republic is being adopted, centered around Weimar. Germany has revolutions boiling up all over, from the self-proclaimed Bavarian Socialist Republic, to the Fascist ultra nationalist groups which have formed in the streets. The army has abandoned the old Monarchy in favor of the new Weimar Republic. Regular citizens beg for bread crumbs in back alleys. Times are grim, with Hitler working to unite Fascism and Communism into one force against the new Republic. The Rise of Evil (1920) The Bavarian Socialist Republic reaches a deal with Fascist groups; if Bavaria manages to unite Germany, then Germany will establish a mixed system that benefits both parties. With this new support the Bavarians hold off all attempts by the German military to crush them, even making tiny offensives further into the countryside of Southern Germany as the Fascists begin unorganized scattered resistance throughout Germany, throwing off the Army. With all of these different growing resistance movements the Army is thinned out and Bavaria slowly manages to crush them and move North towards Weimar, the current capital. The Triumph of Hitler and fall of Weimar The Bavarian Communists and Fascists unite in the countryside a mere few tens of miles from Weimar. The support gathered so far has allowed Bavaria to conquer all of South-Western Germany to the French Border and now all the way North towards Weimar. As the forces approach Weimar, the Army has hastily constructed trenches surrounding the city. Bavaria has gained the USSR's support by now, however, and have a few brand new tanks and planes ready. The battle rages for 23 days from June 4th, 1919 to June 27th, 1919 before German forces formally surrender and lay down their arms. Most are told to switch sides or be killed, while some are simply exiled to France or the UK. the Republic surrenders completely and the Third Reich is formed As Bavarian forces peacefully annexed the rest of Germany, they had to find a name for their new nation. The name was clear to Hitler, who proclaimed simply The Third Reich, and in his first speech in Berlin (now remade the capital) on July 2nd, 1919 that it was "The Reich to end all Reichs, and the Germany that will rule the world." Germans roared in support, and the first standing ovation of the Third Reich was had that day. It would not be the last. The Reformation of Germany The new government's first actions were to organize roles of the government and create a Constitution. They decided to go forward with the following system during the Council of Berlin on July 5th, 1919 (ranks are put into descending order of importance): * The Fuhrer: The man who runs the nation, Adolph Hitler and those who follow will be the overseers of all of Germany's affairs, and have the total final say, being able to approve or deny the two Council's proposals. * Chancellor/Council Representative: '''A man appointed by the Councils to represent their interests and the interest of the government and the people, he forwards the decisions of the Councils to Hitler, who then approves or denies the requests. He is appointed every 5 years and can be Communist or Fascist. * '''The Upper Council: '''Deals with external affairs and the army, votes on diplomacy and trade particularly. Entirely Fascist. * '''The Lower Council: '''Deals with all of the Reich's internal affairs, including roads, rebuilding and industrial output, among other internal affairs. Entirely Communist. * '''The Voicer: '''This odd titled job is one of reporting what the citizens desire and forwarding it to the Councils. There are 100 Voicers from around Germany. * '''The Monarchy: Well the Monarchy is allowed to live their lavish lifestyle and the Kaiser returns, they have no actual authority whatsoever and act as figureheads and garner public support for what Hitler wants, and are to act strictly as such. They are found on German currency. * '''The People: '''Called by Hitler the "backbone of German success" the people live lives of labour and production, producing for the state and being represented by the Lower Council. They provide for the state and get basic amenities in exchange, and some small pay to save up for luxury items like automobiles. The Constitution is established on January 1st, 1920 to amend the former, and enforce the nation's laws based strictly on natural law. Rearming the Reich and building a new highway system The Upper Council voted on restoring the glory of Germany's military, as the League of Nations disarmed other nations outside of the USSR. Hitler agreed, finding this an easy advantage for the new Reich. Meanwhile the Lower Council had voted on construction of a new highway system for the people, the Autobahn, which would be a bunch of interconnected highways funneling into one central Highway from Weimar to Berlin. The Upper Council also voted on creating an Axis pact with the USSR, Italy and Japan. Other members could be formed later through revolution. All of these votes occurred between January 1st and June 1st, 1920. Funding Mussolini (1920-1922) The Third Reich found little cooperation from Italy, even though the Kaiser was sent to talk with King Victor Emmanuel III on June 5th, 1920. Italy seen the loss of Germany in WW1 as making the nation "incapable of winning any large scale wars." With negotiations getting nowhere, an impatient Hitler decided to bypass the Upper Council and go straight to war. However, mere moments before Hitler was to send the declaration, the Chancellor burst in, telling Hitler he had a better plan: revolution. It was known that Italy felt it hadn't been adequately rewarded for it's service in WW1. Most people in Italy were content, however a large minority felt betrayed by the allies. These people, led by Benito Mussolini, were ready to overthrow the Monarchy and instate a Fascist leader, likely Mussolini himself. Germany decided to begin funding these groups, in exchange for a German-like system where the Monarch is left alone, but stripped of all power. Mussolini agrees, but tells Germany the Communist part of their system will not be adapted. All is agreed upon after some negotiating and bargaining, and Mussolini began his famed Italian Coup. In this timeline though, the Italian Army slugs it out for 2 years, from August 1920 to August 1922. Finally though, all resistance decides it's not worth it and the last pocket, Rome itself, falls to Fascism. The monarch is allowed to parade around and act like a monarch, but not retain any power. Mussolini's Fascism is truly Fascist, with Italians seen as the "greatest race" and no councils. Although Italy was stilled called a "Kingdom" it was clear that the age of Monarchy was over. Rise of the Reich (1922-1925) Germany was entering a new age of prosperity, with the first section of the Autobahn completed between Cologne and Bonn and opened in a grand ceremony in Cologne, with Hitler and a couple of other officials attending, including Wilhelm II. Construction of the main highway from Berlin to Weimar were coming along pretty well too, as soon to be sections of the highway slowly ate up miles of former German farm land. In terms of foreign affairs, negotiations with the USSR were going pleasantly, and on August 13th, 1922 the Third Reich and the USSR signed a non-aggression pact. Germany's economy had been surging, with everyone in Germany having a home, and more than 3/4 of Germany's citizens now also had automobiles, even a few farmers. Things got even better when on the 29th of October, 1922 Mussolini and his Fascist Army had consolidated power in Italy, immediately forming an Axis pact with the Reich. By 1925 the Autobahn stretched from Cologne to Berlin and was "near completion". By 1925 Germany, Italy and the USSR had also began shunning outside trading in favor of only trading between the 3 parties, which would be crucial a decade later. The only loss for the Axis in this era was the death of Vladimir Lenin, who died on 21st January, 1924. Trotsky took power, but Joseph Stalin was protesting this act, spewing out anti-Trotsky propaganda. Stalin was assassinated by an unknown individual, likely by Trotsky's orders. The USSR under Trotsky joins the Axis on March 2nd, 1924. The Pact of Steel (1925-1930) The Axis had developed the nickname "the pact of steel" in the west, who were still under orders to disarm, much to many people's dismay. Worse yet would be the impending economic crash (the great depression) that would begin in 1929. However, for now the allied economies were still growing rapidly, even without Germany paying reparations. In the Axis, the trading of the 3 nations caused unprecedented economic growth for all parties, and production skyrocketed over 75% what they were in 1924. The USA had gone back into isolation again, and this was great news for the Axis powers, who couldn't wait to start flexing their muscles and making demands. This is exactly what was soon to happen. The muscle of the Axis against the Great Depression (1930-1940) The Axis did very little, very minimal trading outside of themselves, and it was a great coincidence when the Great Depression began in 1929. The effects in the 1930's of the Great Depression was horrendous for the Allied powers, but great for the Axis, who (excluding Italy directly, but with Italian volunteers) began the Spanish Revolution in 1932, in this TL with a Fascist-Communist government against a completely Democratic one. Naturally, with Axis support, the Fascist-Communist government wins within the year, conquering Barcelona in November. The new Spanish government begins invading Portugal, who surrenders within 2 weeks, do to an inability on the Allied part to intervene. The Union of Iberia begins, naturally being a Fascist-Communist government led by Francisco Franco. Demands by the Axis begin on February 2nd, 1933 they demand Germany gain the Sudetenland. The Munich Agreement was an emergency meeting between Allied and Axis officials in which the Allies transferred sovereignty of the area to the Reich. Czechoslovakia's president resigned shortly thereafter, known the fate of Czechoslovakia was sealed, as all of their border fortresses were now gone. The comment "This isn't a peace treaty, it is an armistice for 20 years." made by French General Marshal Foch as the Treaty of Versailles was being signed was looking more and more prophetic. On June 12th, 1933 the next Axis demand was made, which involved the German Anschluss of Austria, with Mussolini allowing South Tyrol to be returned to the Third Reich, which was nicknamed by Austrians as the "Uberreich", under the condition that Italians in the area are treated completely equally; Hitler agrees and the region, along with Austria, is annexed into Germany on July 15th, 1933 after many failed attempts by the Allies to prevent the event. After these events, for 6 years, no demands were made, and the Axis focused completely on raising armies and mobilizing, because the Axis knew their last demand would be refused; Annexation of Poland, with the Danzig Corridor and some bordering Western regions (all historical German lands) going back to Germany and the rest "going back" to Russia. World War 2 (1940-1947) On November 5th, 1939 the ultimatum to end all ultimatums was given to the Allies, Poland or war. The Allies instantly refused the Axis demands, so the Axis began invading by force, with Germany gaining it's regions within a week and pulling out of the war in Poland, and the USSR taking almost another month thereafter to annex the rest of Poland. Italy focused on defending it's border with France while Germany started it's invasion of the Low Countries. The Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg fell in under a week, with some Belgian resistance still occurring throughout the war. France tried desperately to hold the former border with Belgium, but all hope was crushed as the Soviets began sending some men in to assist Germany. The Maginot Line is shelled to oblivion in a 23 hour nonstop shelling. Through the wreckage German and Soviet divisions flood into France, obliterating any French forces without even slowing their advance at all along the way, and securing Paris in just 8 days. A puppet state of Germany, and instant member of the Axis, Vichy France, is established on December 3rd, 1939. Hitler and his allies are shocked at the speed at which Blitzkrieg has allowed them to secure continental Europe. They know Britain will be a lot harder, but they have a plan: Operation Sea Lion. Ships are being built so quickly there's a backup of ships, and Germany's navy almost triples in size by January 1st. The navy had been being slowly grown prior since the Reich formed, but now they were building ships faster than Britain was and formerly France was combined. The Soviets also build up their navy on a smaller scale, as do the Italians. All powers will have their navies in the English Channel to keep the British from interfering with the landings. German Paratroopers are trained rigorously, with some deciding to leave the Army do to the stress training was putting on their bodies. Almost half of the SS is also training, as they will be the premiere fighting force in the invasion. Oswald Mosley and his Fascist party are put into talks with Hitler via radio and both parties agree that all of the British Empire will be made an ally, but not puppet, of Germany and join the Axis is Sea Lion succeeds, with Mosley being the ruler of the new Britain. In exchange during Sea Lion Mosley will begin his revolution in Manchester, moving South-East to meet up with German forces. Hitler believes this will weaken Britain enough to allow the invasion to be swift, using Blitzkrieg. On February 25th, 1940 Hitler orders the final preparations for Sea Lion to begin, followed by the operation beginning on April 1st. Britain under Churchill is ready, having been training rigorously for this very moment. The Battle of Britain begins, with the British fighting vigorously, and putting up a heroic resistance, but ultimately they're loosing. German, Italian and a small number of Soviet air divisions are taking out London, even with the Dominion of Canada assisting Britain, Britain's air force is destroyed by March 5th. Germany, throughout February and March, had also been working on construction of around 50 V-3 cannons (along with some restored and slightly modified WW1 super guns, including some famous ones, such as the Paris Gun, Big Bertha and "Max") which would bomb southern England from northern France, which was under direct German control. All of Germany's production was now centered on this historical event which was about to occur. Operation Sea Lion, American intervention and the fall of Britain (1940-1943) On April 10th, after a nearly 2 week delay to make the last tiny details of the invasion clear, the Reich and allies launched Operation Sea Lion. The English channel is completely filled with Axis naval forces, the Royal Navy is told to dock in Lancashire to defend Northern England and Scotland, as all hope for Southern England is lost almost immediately. The Royal Family, including King George VI and young Elizabeth II, are evacuated through the Arctic Ocean to Canada; Churchill remains in London, signed to his fate. German air forces and bombers cross the channel and begin a second bombardment of London, also sending down Paratroopers, with German soldiers being loaded onto ships in Calais, Dunkirk, Ostend, Boulogne and Le Havre. Relevant parts of the SS are shipped from Cherbourg. On April 13th British forces meet the Axis, mostly Germans, head-on at the beaches of Southern England, taking many tens of thousands of casualties in just the first day of fighting. The German superguns begin to rain hell across he English Channel as German Paratroopers land behind British lines in Southern England, with those that landed in London hiding in wait. Despite being flanked from behind and having huge shells falling all around, British forces hold the beach of Southern England for an entire month and 3 days, against all the odds. At this time Mosley began his Fascist rebellion in Manchester, capturing the city from the inside. Once the news reaches America, an emergency meeting is held in Congress, who then vote for war. Roosevelt declares war on Germany on May 20th, 1940. America's declaration is too late for Britain, with more and more forces falling in their heroic efforts to save their homeland. On June 3rd, 1940 Germany reached London, but were met with the last of all British forces combined, making the last stand of Britain. For nearly 2 months they held on, but finally on July 30th Germany had killed off all resistance and stormed London, in which Churchill strapped a bomb to the gas tank of his royal automobile and floored it at German tanks, rolling the car intentionally when he got close enough, dying a hero. He totaled 7 tanks, damaged 13 others and killed 37 German soldiers in his final stand against the Germans; in myth according to Germans he laughed all the way. German forces and Mosley's forces met up in the countryside of Middle England, starting their advance North to Lancashire and Scotland. Lancashire fell after 3 weeks, with stubborn naval bombardments by the British on Germans and massive local resistance towards the Germans. Around this time Mosley proclaimed the Fascist Empire of Britannia, which claimed all of the original Empire. Naturally none of Britain's dominions recognized this in the slightest and remained loyal to the crown. Britain officially surrendered September 18th, 1943. Millions had died on both sides, but the British lost many civilians, more than 5 million it is alleged. Mosley's government becomes the sole government of Britain, and a German ally. Japan finally installs a Chinese puppet state (1943) Japan, not involved in WW2, installs a Chinese puppet state, strengthening their hold on the Pacific, and making them a world power, even if unaligned. Balkan nations and Scandinavian nations join Allies and pay the price (1944-1945) The nations of Europe not occupied, in the Balkans and Scandinavian regions all join the allies on March 2nd, 1944. Immediately the USSR begins invading Romania, and annexes what remains of the nation. They start a march through Eastern Hungary as well, with the Reich invading Western Hungary via their Slovakian puppet state. Yugoslavia puts up a heroic resistance but falls within 3 weeks. Greece holds it's borders hard, but it won't hold on forever, and over the next few months their borders become progressively occupied. Greeks fight on with American troops pouring in, but they've lost the Aegean coast to the Soviets from the East and the Germans from the North. Italy has started pushing from Albania into Western portions of Greece. In Scandinavia, all is lost quickly, with Denmark being taken out in 3 days, Sweden in 2 weeks and Norway in 5 days. Greek resistance fizzles out in early 1945, although there was never a formal surrender. All that remains, all that will be (1945-1947) The last 2 years of the war saw the first Nuclear missiles successfully detonated by Germany on August 3rd, 1945 and September 7th, 1945. Hitler, however, would not allow them used in the war, as they reminded him to much of the horrors of Tear Gas in WW1. Germany's highway system is complete even in occupied areas, and the dream of the Autobahn Superhighway is completed and made reality. The US and Canada are devastated by the loss of any strongholds in Europe, but want to try one last landing, with all the equipment and men they have left. It will be an invasion of Britain via Scotland to try and liberate the nation. They knew though, with SS troops still there in numbers and with Mosley recruiting "volunteers" from around the Axis to help quell resistance that they were unlikely to succeed. The Last Invasion as it was called was made near Ayr on September 20th, 1945, and slowly liberated the city from Axis forces, however encountering unprecedented resistance. The landings held the city and surrounding countryside until Axis reinforcements arrived on November 3rd, at which point all soldiers and weapons were evacuated by sea back home after the amount of casualties that would be taken was deemed unacceptable. Mosley celebrated alongside Hitler and Petain, and the Union of Britannia was now considered firmly established. Nuclear missiles are a failure for the US, as they explode prematurely each time they're tested. Peace for our time (January 15th, 1947) The Treaty of Potsdam declares the Treaty of Versailles as false Allied propaganda to harm Germany, forces the remaining Allies to take responsibility for the start of both World Wars and redraws the postwar map of Europe. The Axis keep all occupied lands in WW2, with borders for their allies and puppets redone, Vichy France regains all of prewar France minus Alsace-Lorraine, which Germany claims as it's own. Scandinavian nations are released as German puppets/Allies, The Balkan region is jointly occupied by German, Soviet and Italian forces. Progressively puppets are made in the area, but with Albania considered part of Italy. The USSR annexes Finland, which in the last months of the war they occupied. Events of the world after WW2 (1947-1955) Britannia begins decolonization immediately after WW2 ends, with India becoming independent months after Potsdam in late 1947. All former colonies of Axis powers become members of said alliance. Africa is full of Axis puppet states, including a new Mittelafrika, stretching from German Congo to the border of Ethiopia. Mittelafrika is almost completely independent of Germany, except for international diplomacy, which the Reich handles from home. The USSR grows into a monster of a power, with over 15 million men mobilized by the end of WW2. Japan's isolationist empire and the US's again isolationist nation form close trading ties and a non-aggression pact in 1949. Japan's Chinese puppet state is rapidly being modernized and industrialized. Italy has decolonized as well and all of their former African colonies become independent Axis nations by 1950. In 1952 Hitler dies by choking on his breakfast. Karl Donitz replaces him as Fuhrer. The crown that used to rule the UK slowly falls apart overtime, and eventually there ceases to be a royal family, with the "old UK" being declared dead by 1955. The USSR tries to convince Germany to give them design plans for nuclear weapons, but the Reich's new Fuhrer refuses. Events leading to WW3 (1955-1960) In 1955 there was a surprise to the Axis; the USSR announced it's official withdraw. An aging Stalin has decided to form the Comintern with Mongolia, which had a Communist revolution a couple of months earlier. The Axis accept the loss, but soon the USSR will begin making demands, which will cause the Axis to loose their patience with the new Comintern. The first demand made by the Soviet Union is bordering parts of Norway, which the Axis accept in the Berlin compromise. However, when the USSR demands the Axis allow it's integration of it's puppet Romania, they refuse. Romanian peoples are told to hold a referendum on February 2nd, 1956 by the Axis, in which it is shown less then 30% want annexation into the USSR. Stalin becomes so enraged he dies of a stroke that night. Nikita Krushchev, his successor, decided negotiations will get nowhere and forces Romania into annexation by force, enraging the Axis. The Axis declare that if the USSR does not withdraw by 1960 then they will declare war. The deadline passes with no response by the USSR. The Axis declare war on November 2nd, 1959 followed by a swift invasion of the Soviet border. WW3 (1960-1963) The USSR had prepared for the Axis invasion from the moment they left the faction. Neither side had trusted the other since they split so this war was not a surprise to many. The Germans are divided on the use of Nuclear weapons. Many see it as a quick way to end the war, while others see it as inhumane. Donitz, however, has the final say. Donitz, after some self debating, decides use of Nukes will be allowed as no other power hold any nuclear weapons and he feels Germany should use them for all their worth, especially against the "Soviet Scum". But Donitz says only if Germany begins loosing the war will they use the nukes. Germans overrun Soviet fortifications in bordering Poland and rush into the area, approaching Warsaw within the month. The main issue that was holding up German forces in Poland, however, was the fact the Soviets had over 3 million men on the border directly, and almost all of the remaining 12 million men between Poland and Moscow. In Hungary, West Hungary quickly realizes it can't hold on, with the East quickly uniting Hungary under one nation. Slovakia is in a similar state of affairs, even with the Reich throwing nearly half a million men into the fight, Slovakia surrenders and becomes a Soviet puppet/buffer state. Bulgaria declares neutrality, despite being a member of the Axis and being commanded and harassed by Germany to join the war. But Bulgaria wasn't stupid, they knew that the Soviets were going to easily crush the Axis, and they wanted no part of being squashed. The USSR surprisingly never violated Bulgaria's neutrality. Greece splits into civil war between Fascists who are for the Axis and Communists (supported by the USSR) for the Comintern. The Communists easily crush the Fascists who have no support and join the Comintern. The American-Japanese alliance is formed strictly for defensive purposes on June 2nd, 1961. The Axis outside of Germany and the other Western Axis Powers are either turning on said nations or loosing horribly and the war is not looking good for the Axis. Things get worse when Yugoslavia becomes Communist and switches sides on September 12th, adding another front to the Reich's war. For almost an entire year the Axis cannot break through Soviet defenses in Eastern Poland/Western Belarus. The USSR only has one front to fight, and they're using that to their advantage 100%. In a surprise twist of events, the USSR begins a massive offensive back through Poland, retaking all of Western Poland and then smashing through East Prussia. The USSR in those attacks destroyed nearly 1/3rd of all of the Axis's former 8.5 million men, crippling the Axis for the time being. The USSR begins an invasion of bordering Brandenburg, with over a million men smashing through German's hastily constructed forts. Donitz calls for the Nukes to be prepared, 25 of which are soon ready, with another 50 in production. Germany will not warn the USSR, clearly, but when the Soviets make their next offensive they will pay for it. When the USSR wins the battle of Cottbus on March 3rd, 1962, which leads mere days later on March 7th, 1962, to the Germans dropping 18 nukes on Moscow, 2 nukes on Minsk, 4 nukes on Kiev and 1 nuke on Warsaw, devastating the Soviet Union. The nukes are so powerful they also take out over 10 million of the USSR's men and countless civilians. The Soviets immediately begin massive withdrawing from Poland and going further on the defensive, retreating to their castles, forts and trenches that make up the "Zhukov line", in honor of the WW2 hero (who has been recently falling ill in his winter years) which collectively stretch from the Eastern Baltics to the Black Sea. Romania is "liberated" by Axis forces, as are Yugoslavia and Greece. Hungary is also "liberated" after some "minor resistance". The Axis reach Soviet defenses, but make a surprising move. Instead of rushing the forts like the Soviets had been prepared for, the Axis begin shelling, bombing and shooting cannons at the line throughout July, 1962, all across it. Millions of shells, cannonballs and even supergun shells rain down upon the Soviets for days nonstop, destroying all of the line and leaving mere wreckage behind, along with the bodies of 75% of the USSR's last remaining army. The end of WW3 (January 1963) The Soviets beg for an armistice throughout the last months of 1962. Finally, feeling satisfied with the Axis gains, Donitz excepts on January 5th, 1963, effectively ending WW3. Romania regains Moldavia, Germany creates a Polish puppet, a Belarusian Fascist Republic which will join the Axis, a Ukranian integrated puppet of Romania and a Baltic integrated puppet of the Reich. The USSR may not have more than 50k men for the next 10 years, will pay 10 billion in war reparations to the Axis (which was a ridiculous demand on a nation as destroyed as the USSR was), Germany also demands the USSR free Siberia as a Russian Republic, which they reluctantly do. Feeling satisfied the Soviets were neutralized, Donitz went back to work on the Reich's internal affairs. The Reich after WW3 and the beginning of the Cold War (1963-1965) With WW3 over Donitz began working on advancing the Reich's technological breakthroughs. On June 6th, 1963 Germany sent the first Rocket into space, orbiting the Earth for the first time, with a new invention called a Digital Camera on board. Earth is seen in color from space for the first time. The Germans land the man onboard the rocket back on Earth successfully. On July 12th, 1965 Germany launches Wilhelm I and Wilhelm II to try and reach the moon. Wilhelm I is lost and the crew is thought to have been lost in space, but Wilhelm II lands on the moon, leading to the world's first moonwalk. The Germans begin also building an Anti-Nuclear defense network, with Missile detectors all over Germany and one station even launched into space for advanced warning. The reasons for these innovations are the Americans starting tests again along with the USSR managing to launch their first (although tiny and not particularly astonishing) nuclear missile. British Uprising of 1965 The British were tired of Fascist rule and the lives Fascism had cost them in WW3. "Britons will never be slaves" was chanted through the streets of all major cities as protesters armed themselves and began a mini civil war in the UK. An aging Mosley asks Donitz for support, which Donitz agrees too, sending 10 divisions to Britannia to absolutely crush all resistance. All British resistance falls and all those who are left in Britannia have become signed to their fates. The Cold War (1965-2003) The Cold War was, until recently, tensions between the USA, the German Reich and the USSR. The start of the Cold War came from the aftermath of 3 World Wars that defined the 20th century. Germany, the USSR and the USA emerged as the 3 superpowers post WW2. WW3 removed the USSR, at least temporarily, from it's Superpower status, although it remained a Secondary Power throughout the post-WW3 age. The Cold War became more 3 sided, however, as the USSR rose up again over time. The Second Russian Civil War occurred from January 1966 to May 1966, ending with the USSR annexing the Siberian Russian Republic back into it's nation. By 1970 the USSR had over 7.5 million men mobilized and in reserves, technically violating part of it's peace treaty with Germany. The USSR was also accelerating it's Nuclear and Space Programs respectively. With the Germans and Americans having been exploring space, the USSR wanted a piece of the space race and so launched Sputnik with a secret Nuke within it's round capsule. This is the first actual Nuclear Weapon in space, considering Germany's platform was made to diffuse Nukes on Earth, but had no nukes on board. The USSR also launches a ship carrying 50 Kinetic Spikes they can use to obliterate enemy cities. All of these devices have a highly long range transponder, so when Soviet officials push a button on Earth it will launch Sputnik's nuke and the Kinetic Spikes. The USA and Canada also merged in 1973 forming the Union of Northern America for defensive purposes. In Europe Vichy France is proclaimed independent in 1975 as a German ally, much like Britannia. They even get shared control of Alsace-Lorraine alongside Germany. Of large concern in the 1970's, however, is the USSR's constantly rising border army, numbering over 5 million on the border of Germany's Eastern puppets/allies. The Reich has 55 divisions on the border too, however, which number nearly 3.75 million men, although prior to having to quell British resistance nearly 7.25 million men were on the border, with the Soviets then only having ~2 million men on their side. However, even with the Soviet's having over 5 million now, Germany is not worried, her armies are returning from Britannia in force. Collapse of the USSR (1980-1983) By 1980 The USSR is on the verge of financial ruin do to their investments in space technology, and the people are tired of the corrupt government's actions. Many believe the Cold War is about to go back to 2 powers, and they seem to be increasingly correct. In spring 1981 the USSR officially ceases as a nation, and on April 3rd it collapses into the Russian Democratic Federative Republic, although this time it remains stable. All the former SSR's outside of Russia are given much greater autonomy after this collapse. This new nation shared more similarities to the USA then the Germans, so in 1983 the Anti Axis Alliance (AAA) was made between all of the world's non-axis nations against the Axis powers. Collapse of Britannia, restoration of Britain (1986) A second surge of British hatred towards Britannia arose in the early 80's and in 1984 Britain began coming under full scale rebellion. Progressively the Britannian Empire collapses, until in April of 1986 they collapse back into a republic. The Reich had refused to send help to Britannia, now they will regret it.Category:Rise of Evil